Rebirth Of the Black King, Reemergence Of Nega Nebulus
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Once Nega Nebulus was the most powerful Legion in the Accelerated World, however due to Kuroyukihime assassination of the original Red King she along with her legion were forced into hiding. But now with the recruitment of Haruyuki Arita and the Burst linker Nightblade (real name Samantha McDougall), the Black King and Nega Nebulus will remerge from obscurity to change the world


_**Author's note:**_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had problems with my internet connection inconsistently going down. It has been disheartening to write fanfiction as a result. The draft for this story only existed on the internet so my biggest worry was that I would lose everything I wrote. Thus the forced short chapter. Hopefully the other chapters are longer. Again I apologize. **

* * *

_**Date: January 15th, 2046 **_

** _ Location: Umesato Junior High School (Roof), _ ** _ **Tokyo Japan** _

* * *

"This ends now fuckers!"

With a sneer, Araya turns to face the bane of his existence. While his two cronies keeps an eye at their favorite pray, Haruyuki Arita. Narrowing his eyes, Araya stares down a girl just reaching 5'5. Unflinchingly, the girl glares back at him with her dark blue eyes. Araya scoffs, "Back again whore?"

Ignoring the insult, the girl's mouth thins. Brushing a swath of her light blonde loose combed hair aside. She sneers back, "What have I told you before insect? Oh ya that's right: Leave Haru alone worm!"

Araya snorts, "Fuck off MacDougall! Boys, deal with the whore! Remember the bitch maybe a foreigner, but she knows Aikido. She's Fucking orange belt!"

Cracking their knuckles, Araya's thugs nod before charging blindly at the girl. The girl chuckles to herself before swiftly transitioning into Irimi **(1)**, "You idiots never learn!"

The girl effortlessly dodges the goons. Enraged, one of the thugs throws a zinger of a punch, however the girl takes the first thug out with Shihōnage **(2)**. As for the second one. He manages to get close and grabs her by the wrist. This is a fatal mistake. Without warning, the girl dispatches him with Sankyō **(3)**.

With an enraged look, Araya snarls, "You Canadian bitch, I'm going to-"

The girls raises eyebrow, "Fuck off worm or join your toadies on the ground. You know you can't win. Now fuck off parasite."

With clinched fists Araya snarls, "Fine bitch, this isn't over. Lets go boys."

After the thugs recover they subsequently retreat. The girl then runs over to Haru. Offering her hand, Haru accepts. Brushing himself off he weakly smiles, "You know Araya and this friends will want revenge Sam?"

Sam shrugs, "I'll deal with them when I cross that bridge Haru."

Haru sighs, "I guess you will. We should really get back."

Sam nods, "Lets go."

As the two leave, both students never discover a young black haired girl discreetly watching them. With a determined expression, Kuroyukihime softly asks herself, "Haruyuki Arita, Samantha McDougall, will you be able to help me?"

* * *

_**Location: Kuroyukihime's Apartment**_

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3 **_

* * *

"That was an amazing session girls."

Megumi nods thanks Kuroyukihime."

Kuro smirks, "Why Miss Wakamiya, why must you be so formal?"

Megumi grins, "You know you love it Kuro."

Akira just dead pans, "You to don't change do you two."

Kuro smiles bemused, "Not really Miss Himi."

Clearing her throat, Fuuko shakes her head, "We have more pressing matters to attend to Sacchan."

Kuro grins, "Of course we do Miss Kurasaki."

Fuuko facepalms, "Stop it Sacchan."

Kuro frowns, "Sorry."

Fuuko sighs, "Anyway we need to discuss what to do with Nightblade."

Akira nods in agreement, "I still can't find out who she is. She's very mysterious.

Megumi nods, "If it wasn't for her, I would of lost all my burst points. Thanks to her I eventually joined Nega Nebulus."

Kuro nods, "She has helped us on numerus occasions in the past. That is why I was thinking on asking her to join Nega Nebulus."

Fuuko nods, "I agree, Nightblade has been nothing but help to us. Still I wonder who she is. Any suspects?"

Kuro nods "I think I recognize her voice but I'm not sure. I find it strange that Sam eerily shares the same voice as Nightblade."

Megumi whistles but says nothing.

Akira nods, "We need conformation before we act."

Kuro nods, "Agreed Akira. I'll make contact with Sam tomorrow."

With a questioning look, Megami asks, "What about that Arita kid?"

Kuro growls, "That Araya brat has been harassing him worse than before. I can't stand Arita constantly being brutalised by that punk, but unfortunately Araya only bullies others when he's out of range of the cameras."

Fuuko sighs, "I think it's about time Mr. Arita is approached about joining us. It's time we end his torment."

Kuro nods, "I'll talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

* * *

**1: Irimi (入り身): Entering or putting in the body.**  
**2: Shihōnage (四方投げ): Four-direction throw.**  
**3: Sankyō (三教):Third technique**

**In this story Megumi Wakamiya remains a burst linker and is a member of Nega Nebulus.**

**This story is also on AO3.**


End file.
